List of Early Designs
There are various rough sketches of character designs that did not make it to final cuts of the Pop'n Music games. Several of them are considered to be too sexual, too dependent on the usage of drugs and explicit weapons, or unfitting for the games' mechanics and formats. Pop'n Music #A disco alien-The character resembles the early version of Bamboo(?). #Pretty-She wears a blue and white polka dot dress and holding a stuffed bear. #A person with a pumpkin on his head. #His face becomes green. The character resembles the early version of Yuli(?). #An English bear #A frustrated tomahawk #A shaggy dog #Female twin frogs-The characters resemble as two early pieces of Anzu. #A donkey playing a guitar #A skateboarding snowman #A strolling orange with his clothes on. #Early Troppie/A gangster pear #A man with his space suit-The character resembles the early version of Cyber(?). #A Japanese TV announcer with his kimono. #A man with a TV as his head. #Strange person with hipster clothes. #An angry chicken-The character resembles the early version of Chiking, which can be redesigned in Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. #A thief disguising himself as a jester-redesigned as Mimi and Nyami's clothes in Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL #A demon biker #Early Kraft #Early Shollkee-Shollkee's hair was aquamarine. #Early Judy-Judy's hair was originally brown. #Mary, although she makes her appearance in the final installment of the game Pop'n Beta.gif Pop'n Beta 2.gif Pop'n Beta 3.gif Pop'n Beta 4.gif Pop'n Beta 5.gif Pop'n Beta 6.gif Pop'n Music 2 *Male Mimi as a plumber *MZD without his hat *A demon of MZD, popping out from a genie lamp. *Koko's hair was originally brown *Rie-chan's alternate clothing *A post boy-The character resembles the early version of Wakaba, as seen in Pop'n Music 10. *A girl wearing dog flaps-The character resembles the early version of White Merry, as seen in Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL. *Fat Boy, he then makes his appearance Pop'n Stage. *A dog-eared man-The character resembles the early version of Smoke from Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *Hatless W.B. Rose *A girl in blue overalls, with a multi-colored, long sleeve shirt and red shoes with white stripes. Her hair consists of brown pigtails with a rainbow hat on top, and has a giant pink bear behind her *A human, male samurai (a human counterpart of S.8. Taro) *Early-looking Yoshio, who was later placed in Pop'n Music 7. *A see-through Mimi (possibly used as the concept of Hone Nyami in Pop'n Music 9), which was later used on the LOSE animation of Torte & Parfait from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. *A panda bear with a microphone, wearing a yellow sweater with green stripes, brown pants, and light blue shoes (Nyami would later don this wardrobe in Pop'n Music 11). *A happy man with purple hair in a yellow space suit, a red star on his knees, shoulder, and shirt, and wears purple shoes / skates (early Ryusei*Honey??) *Stereotypical Chinese girl with brown, braided hair (possibly model of Ling Ling in Pop'n Music 3). *A woman in a long, blue dress with butterflies on it, with long blue hair that covers up one of her eyes. A flower also dons her head (possibly retooled as Honey in pop'n music 8). *A frog with yellow gloves and looks vaguely like Kermit the Frog *A girl in a yellow bee costume (early hina??) *A nun in purple garb (possibly retooled as Jessica in pop'n music 6). *A girl with blonde hair (with three flowers on top of it), star eyes, and wears a red dress and a blue t-shirt underneath it. She's also holding a wand in her hand and is accompanied by a little cat and rabbit (early SPACE MACO??). Pop'n 2 Beta 1-MZD.gif|Early designs of MZD Pop'n 2 Beta 2-Shio.gif|Early designs of Shio. Pop'n 2 Beta 3.gif Pop'n 2 Beta 4.gif Pop'n 2 Beta 5-Shio 2.gif Pop'n 2 Beta 6-Shio 3.gif Pop'n Music 3 *Palette-A female human squirrel. She wears a blue jacket and shoes. She also wears aquamarine pants and deep pink bracelets. *Maron-She wears a pink shirt with a red heart on the center, along with the blue touch of her sleeves and skirt. *Johne-A dog-like female character. *Mika-The character resembles the early version of Megumi. *Yuka-She wears Megumi's dress before Megumi appears. *Kaede-An orange-haired girl, wearing a hot pink dress with orange flower patterns. She wears a pair of black boots with small yellow rings on her ankles. *Tina-The counterpart of Kate. *Tom-the astronaut *Jhony-A cowboy *Bikky-A red haired Native American girl. *Ariel-A nun, possibly one of Jessica's early designs, until she reaches to Pop'n Music 6. *Tomoko-an average-looking girl, *Kebin-Renamed as Kevin, who makes his debut in Pop'n Music 5. *The Kaiser-A lion with a violet mane and a red nose. *Dinos-Possible relative of Dino. *Koon-A thin-shaped rooster *Lucky-A yellow mouse with sunglasses. *Yumi-Likely the prototype of Donna, but Donna is more acceptable to be in this game. Her dress almost resembles to be Tsurara's. *Ben-A fat man with green hair *Donna-She is wearing a blue tanktop, yellow shorts, legwarmers, and black shoes. Pop'n 3 Beta 1.jpg Pop'n 3 Beta 2.jpg Pop'n 3 Beta 3.jpg Pop'n 3 Beta 4.jpg Pop'n Music 4 *A French fashion girl with bright cyan hair that is styled in curly pigtails. She also has periwinkle eyes and tan skin. *An exercise woman with short magenta hair *A pilot girl *Bondage fashion girl, created by P-CAT. *Rie-chan's alternate garments, wearing a pink sweater with a heart on the center. She wears denim shorts and short brown boots. *Sanae-chan was duplicated to Rie-chan. The differences are that she wears a light yellow sweater, pink skirt, and short gray boots. *Yuli's alternate garments, likely almost a drastic modification of Yuli's outfit from his debut *Shollkee's beta artwork, as he dons a black suit and brown shoes. *A nun (likely one of Jessica's early pieces) *Elle's early artwork, as she appears with long hair and glasses with dark pink lens and green frames. *A karaoke girl, wearing a suit with a lousy color. *The Okinawa girl, much of an early version of Mayumi. French Fashion Girl.gif Exercise Woman.gif Pilot Girl.gif P-Cat Girl.gif Rie-chan 4 Beta.gif Sanae-chan 4 Beta.gif Yuli 4 Beta.gif Shollkee 4 Beta.gif Nun Sister.gif Elle 4 Beta.gif Karaoke Girl.gif Okinawa Girl.gif Pop'n Stage *An orange-haired girl dancing girl. *A teal-haired dancing girl, a friend of the first botsu character. *Likely an early version of Nickey from Pop'n Music 11. *Flame-haired boy *A blue color-themed mermaid, typically an early version of Kirara from Pop'n Music 9. *Closely a relation piece of Poet. *Digital boy *Techno guy-his attire is dramatically revised as MZD's new attire in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *Closely a relation piece of Kraft. *Weird Catepillar? *Early version of Aspara Seijin from Pop'n Music 8. *Weird robot *Ichigo, an early version of Berry, from Pop'n Music 12 Iroha. *A samba bird? Early version of Nawomi. *One of the early pieces of Chiking, from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. *A marshmallow pink-colored puppy, likely an early piece of Margaret. *Wani Wani-san *Cheerleader doe? *Cherry Twins *Early version of Well-Done from Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. *Scarecrow, early version of a dummy Yunta from Pop'n Music 11. *Early version of The Mockey. *The woman spy, possible early piece of one of the official female spies of May, July, June, and April. *Impostor of Charly. PnS Botsu 1.gif PnS Botsu 2.gif PnS Botsu 3.gif PnS Botsu 4.gif PnS Botsu 5.gif PnS Botsu 6.gif PnS Botsu 7.gif PnS Botsu 8.gif Pns Botsu 9.gif PnS Botsu 10.gif PnS Botsu 11.gif Pns Botsu 12.gif PnS Botsu 13.gif PnS Botsu 14.gif PnS Botsu 15.gif PnS Botsu 16.gif PnS Botsu 17.gif PnS Botsu 18.gif PnS Botsu 19.gif PnS Botsu 20.gif PnS Botsu 21.gif PnS Botsu 22.gif PnS Botsu 23.gif PnS Botsu 24.gif Pop'n Music 5 Shio's Designs *Nyami's early artwork, showing her that she is wearing a blue shirt with a number 5 on her icon. Nyami also wears brown pants and red shoes. *Dino's early artwork, presenting him, wearing a fuchsia cape and orange gloves. Dino wields a small scepter and wears a crown on his head. This piece can be confirmed in Pop'n Music 6. *MZD's alternate designs, such as a pirate outfit and an electro style. *Timer's alternate design, consisting of a red jacket, pants, and black shoes. He has a black rabbit, skull-appearing icon on the back of his coat. *Rie-chan's beta designs. The first one includes a khaki coat and a red-plaited skirt. Underneath her coat is a pink shirt. Last, she wears black boots with a red lace in each. *A nurse with short black hair almost resembles Belle. She is wielding a machine gun with a slightly dark hue of pink color. She is strongly an early version of Milk, from Pop'n Music 8. *A sexy cat spy *A bull-looking alien *An early version of Otoko-Man, earlier named as Muscle-san. *A green-haired cowgirl. *An early version of Ookami-Boy. *A chef with a chicken *A graduated school boy. *A girl named Patty. The name is taken in Pop'n Music 10. *An early version of Wacky? *Tamako with horns. *An early version of Mr. KK. *An early version of Belle. Inuchiyo's Designs *A Hawaiian guitarist, who is almost related to The King. *An aqua-haired ballerina. *Dia's alternate design. *Yakuza or punk boy *A pink deer holding an orange baby. *An early version of Karen. *Purple-maned horse. *Pink-haired Para Para girl, a possible early piece of Tamako. Pop'n 5 Beta.jpg Pop'n 5 Beta 2.jpg Pop'n 5 Beta 3.jpg Pop'n 5 Beta 4.jpg Pop'n Music 8 Robin & Cock Yard the 6th Others *Early pieces of Alt *Many beta designs of Judy. The first one is almost confirmed in Pop'n Music 11. *Many beta designs of Rie-chan. *Pieces of Risette's beta designs. *Many beta designs of Sanae-chan. Almost the third one is comfirned. *Many oceanic designs of Pierre & Jill. *Early pieces of Papyrus. *Two early designs of Midori. *A JPG image of the characters. Pop'n Music 7 Poet to a tan-skinned angel boy, Pop'n Music 4 Henry to a drastic attire, Dino to an early version of Satou-san, an angel that is a relative to the first one, and an orange Shishamo. *Bumblebee Nyami. *Taiyo and robot Nyami. *Some-likely festival Nyami. *An early concept art of Trauma Punk Mimi and Nyami. scottish designs.gif scottish designs 2.gif early piece of Yard.jpg Celtic designs.gif Celtic designs 2.gif viking.gif viking2.gif robin & cock early.gif fairy pop'n 8.gif owl.gif Jig.gif lute child.gif Blue Jig.gif blue jig 2.gif robin & cock early 2.gif owl 2.gif alt.gif judy 8 beta.gif rie-chan 8 beta.gif risette 8 beta.gif sanae-chan 8 beta.gif tempura PJ.gif papyrus early.gif hige.gif ball.gif chase.gif bee nyami.gif gaban nyami.gif oni nyami.gif trauma punk early.gif Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Magical 4 Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:Game Mechanics